


Starker caught in action

by Rileyrosebell_universe96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bilingual, Caught, Coming Out, Daddy Issues, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrosebell_universe96/pseuds/Rileyrosebell_universe96
Summary: Tony and Peter were both tipsy and horny and got into it as soon as they went out of the elevator not noticing they had visitors~
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 114





	Starker caught in action

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is some kind of endgame fix but just mentioned (Tony's got a metal arm)
> 
> I played with the trope getting caught and this came up. 
> 
> Long established relationship. 
> 
> Multilingual Tony stark. 
> 
> It's basically pwp, 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

The door of the elevators opened and two very drunk, and also very kissing men stumbled in.. 

Peter clinged onto Tony, hopped and Tony threw him against the wall, Peters long legs around Tony's firm hips.. both groaning at the friction between their legs.. 

Tony gripped his wrists with his metal arm and got them over his head.. They kissed again, sloppy, wet and uncoordinated.. 

Then they parted to breathe and both gasped for air.. 

"I love you baby… fuck dolcessa.. Sei tutto per me baby boy" they kissed again, gentler this time.. 

"tu sei Un dono tel cielo baby, just look at you so ready for me.. always~" he pecked his lips and kissed his neck, leaving some hickey's which left Peter wiggling in impatience, moaning.. 

"sei il Mio Angelo the only thing missing are wings baby" Tony purred kissing every place he could reach, nipping at Peter's neck.. 

"ti voglio dolcessa… you want me too?" Tony asked in a raspy voice, edging Peter further.. Rocking their hips together.. 

"yes Tony please.. I need.. I want" Peter was so fucking turned on he couldn't even Form a coherent sentence anymore.. 

"Daddy" he whimpered and keened high as Tony got a hold of his leaking cock.. 

He slowly pumped it, enjoying the way Peter shuddered in arousal.. 

"I love you Tony.. Please.. May I.. I want to come.. Daddy please" Peter begged with tears and moaned beautifully "go ahead Darling, nights just started Baby" 

Peter panted harder and small thank you's were falling off his lips.. 

Tony pumped him harder, sucked on his nipples and Peter came, biting Tony hard enough to actually draw blood.. 

Both groaned and laid their foreheads together.. Tony let him slip on the ground again, holding him close. 

" it's so hot when you speak in Italian" Peter grinns still breathless and kissed his cheek.. 

As he did he involuntarily looked over Tony's shoulder and gasped in shock as some of their fellow teammates sat on Tony's couch, flustered and shocked and aroused… telling from the tents in their jeans.. 

Peter squeaked and hid in embarrassment behind Tony who just looked over his shoulder and laughed in surprise.. 

"oh my.. That's on top three.. You didn't sense them Darling?" Tony smiled and soothed Peter's anxiety and embarrassment by giving him his full attention, regardless of the situation.. 

"I no.. When I fully uhm.. Concentrate on you everything else always vanishes" Peter admitted quietly and Tony smiled softly, caressed his blushed cheeks.. 

"I'll handle them Baby, you go upstairs and relax baby, I'll get to you in a second okay Tesoro Mio?" Tony whispered. Peter nodded and quickly disappeared without looking back.. 

Tony was still fucking hard and it was really hard to concentrate on everything else when you were that turned on.. 

He faced their teammates and smirked about their arousal.. 

" well you should call me first before you show up here, guys.. Seems you did enjoy the show tho.. Unless it's something urgent I suggest we all split and deal with our little problems yeah?" he smirked and Steve gulped.. "How.. How long Tony?" he tried to steady his voice but it came out just as strained as he looked.. 

"how long we are dating or how long we sleep with each other?" Tony dryly asked and smirked as Steve's cheeks flushed.. "We've been dating for five years.. Before the blip it was just.. Unresolved tension.. After the blip we kind of found comfort in each other and he actually helped me customizing my arm.. We spend a hell lot of time together and well.. We started dating. I took his virginity on his 21'st Birthday and we hook up every day so.. Do you want to know everything else? " Tony said and laughed as Steve tensed up.. Tony noticed the majority of them weren't surprised at all.. Just about how long they already were lovers.. 

"I didn't know you were bilingual" Nat smiled as if nothing ever happened let alone the previous convo.. 

"Darling I can fluently speak Japanese, mandarin, France and Russian and since a big part of my family lives or lived in Italy Italian too" he winked and bowed a little "are we done with the questions now? Those errections aren't going to get away from them and I got my lover waiting upstairs pooling in anxiety cause of you intruders so see ya" he grinned and blew a kiss to them before going upstairs.. 

He actually couldn't care less that they were found out but Peter always thought about being open.. He tried.. but his anxiety kept pushing him away every damn time and now.. He even came.. In front of.. Fuck.. 

He didn't realise he actually started to cry until his Lover pulled him in for a soothing hug and kisses.. 

"baby don't worry" he said, kissing him gently.. 

"I don't care and neither should you, they should've called first. Nothing bad happened.. They're gone now so ease up Tesoro Mio. I know a nice way to shut that voice up" he smiled and stroked his head before he picked Peter up.. 

He gently laid him down and kissed him ever so gently.. "you want me to make you forget?" he smiled warmly, Lust still in his eyes

Peter just nodded and cursed as Tony swallowed him down, fisting his hair which tore a deep moan from Tony.. 

Tony hummed approvingly and played with Peter's nipples, leaving him whimpering again.. 

"I'm gonna devour you Mio Angelo" Tony purred and swallowed every last drop of cum from his baby just a few moments later.. 

He fully undressed him and got rid of the Ironman buttplug after playing with it a little.. 

Peter was wet all over and Tony actually leaped at his lovers rim before he lined up and trusted in so deep, Peters eyes rolled back and he silently screamed.. 

He gripped Tony's Biceps and rocked together with Tony as his next orgasm flooded his mind.. 

Tony was right.. His whole being and his senses solely focused on Tony again and the crazy feeling of Tony's thick head against his prostate.. 

"fuck Daddy you're so hard" Peter nearly cried in arousal and they kissed again, wet, tongues dancing in familiarity. 

Tony literally fucked the brain out of him, 2 times more in the bed and one time in the shower, showering Peter with affection and praise and worshipped him as best as he could. Peppering his lovely skin and scars with kisses and talked him into sleep after that.. 

"Ti amo Peter, you're my one and only ever and I will always protect you Tesoro mio" Tony smiled and kissed his already asleep Lovers temples with a feather light kiss and pulled him closer, found comfort in their positions and quickly fell asleep too. 

Fuck the others, the only one that mattered was right in his arms. 

His one and only. His baby boy. His angel. His Peter~


End file.
